The Affliction of War traduction
by lord kyu-chan
Summary: Harry a un excellent travail comme Auror en chef, il a plus d'argent qu'il lui en faut et pourtant il sait qu'il manque quelque chose dans sa vie. Ses amis ont avancé et fait leur vies au-delà de la guerre contre Voldemort et Harry se sent perdu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle mission lui soit donnée et qu'il soit envoyé en Amérique, mais les choses ne sont pas comme elles paraissent.
1. Une nouvelle mission

Alors je vous retrouve après une très longue absence sur ma page avec une traduction : The affliction of War de StrawberryGirl87. C'est elle l'auteure, je ne suis que la traductrice.

J'ai décidée de traduire cette histoire car j'aime cette fanfic ( déjà ) et me permettre d''avancer sur mes propres histoires tout en redevenant active sur ff,net

C'est un Slash entre Harry et Steeve ( Captain America ) et il aura du Mpreg, si vous n'aimez pas, allez sur une autre histoire.

Disclamer : Bien évidemment l'univers Marvel et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que cette histoire qui, je rappelle, est de StrawberryGirl87.

Pour l'instant j'ai traduit 3 chapitres et j'entame celle du quatrième

Je publierai toute les semaines jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire soit tous les mercredis. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et en voici le premier chapitre.

The affliction of War

Résumé : Harry a un excellent travail comme Auror en chef, il a plus d'argent qu'il lui en faut et pourtant il sait qu'il manque quelque chose dans sa vie. Ses amis ont avancé et fait leur vies au-delà de la guerre contre Voldemort et Harry se sent perdu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle mission lui soit donnée et qu'il soit envoyé en Amérique, mais les choses ne sont pas comme elles apparaissent pour la première fois. SLASH MPREG

NA : - Veuillez noter que dans ce chapitre, on fait référence à Fury fondant le Shield ... Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas une idiote. C'est ce que Kingsley croit ! Il ne connaît pas tous les détails concernant le Shield.

Chapitre 1 – une nouvelle mission

Kingsley Shacklebolt n'était pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Londres moldu pour sa réunion imprévue du soir. Son esprit était préoccupé car il a examiné le plan d'action qu'il avait passé des jours à comprendre. Il avait fallu du temps et un niveau élevé d'attention aux détails, car il s'agissait d'une personne d'importance extrême, non seulement pour lui mais pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Il n'avait pas eu autant de temps à se préparer qu'il aurait souhaité, cette réunion n'était pas censée être pour ce soir, mais des informations récentes les avaient forcés à accélérer leurs plans.

Ils avaient une toute nouvelle menace à traiter, c'était une menace qu'ils n'avaient pas vu du temps de Voldemort. Les grognements du pouvoir avaient commencé il y a plus d'un mois et ne voulant pas commettre les même fautes que celles de son prédécesseur, Kingley avait décidé d'entrer en action immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, surtout si ça concerne un jeune homme qui était devenu un brillant faisceau d'espoir pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

Quand il avait engagé Harry Potter en tant qu' Auror, il savait que le poste mettrait le garçon en danger inutile mais c'était ce qu'Harry voulait. Il avait passé à la fois les évaluations mentales et physiques requises pour le poste et Kingsley n'avait vu aucune raison de ne pas l'employer alors qu'il avait déjà montré sa valeur quand il s'agissait de combattre des sorciers sombres. Cependant, ce que le ministre de la magie ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'une nouvelle menace surgisse contre le jeune homme.

Il avait promu Harry pour diriger les Auror très jeune le faisant sortir des combats et ainsi le mettant hors de danger, un mouvement stratégique de sa part et pourtant il ne l'avait toujours pas protégé. Le ministère n'était plus en sécurité, des informations étaient divulguées à l'ennemi qui n'avait pas encore de visage. Kingsley ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, mais il savait qu'il devait garder Harry en sécurité.

Le ministre savait qu'il devait pas seulement essayer de protéger Harry, le jeune homme était borné, têtu et ne se cacherait pas même si cela signifiait sauver sa vie. Le jeune homme était sans aucun doute un combattant, il pouvait que l'être après avoir survécu à tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Si on lui disait la vérité sur ce qui se passait, il voudrait faire partie du combat et Kingsley craignait qu'il ne survive pas à celui-ci ou qu'il ne voudrait tout simplement pas.

Ce qui allait venir pour lui cette fois, ce n'était pas Voldemort. C'était autre chose et ça ne s'arrêterait à rien pour l'avoir mort et enterré quel que soit le coût et peu importe combien de dommages collatéraux seront fait. C'est pourquoi le ministre allait chercher de l'aide. Il avait un plan, un plan qui garderait Harry en sécurité et tout ce qu'il avait besoin était d'aller à cette réunion comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

En parcourant les couloirs du ministère de la magie où il travaillait, pour aller voir le ministre de la magie lui-même, Harry Potter s'était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il laissait ses pieds le conduire à l'endroit où il devait aller. Ses réflexions étaient une façon de se distraire du désordre qu'il avait fait de sa vie et même si Harry ne s'était pas perdu dans des pensées agréables, au lieu de cela il s'était trouvé considérant ce que Ron et Hermione faisaient.

Ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyé un cadeau et une carte pour son anniversaire, ils étaient arrivés par des hiboux tôt ce matin, ce qui était agréable car ils se souvenaient au moins que c'était son anniversaire même si il ne les avait pas vus depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Il savait que s'était en partie de sa faute, qu'il s'était laissé débordé par son travail et que ses amis avaient autre chose à se préoccuper contrairement à lui. Leur premier enfant, Rose était né l'année dernière et ils s'adaptaient toujours à la vie en tant que parents tout en travaillant tout les deux dans des emplois exigeants en même temps. Ils étaient encore des amis et le resteront probablement pour toujours, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient cependant demandé d'être le parrain de Rose Weasley et c'est pourquoi Harry avait fait l'effort d'aller voir sa filleule à plusieurs reprises depuis sa naissance. Le problème avec les visites c'est qu'il était toujours géné d'être là où Ginny était aussi. Le romantisme entre les deux était mort avant qu'il n'ait vraiment commencé, la guerre faisait rage et les a déchirés très rapidement. Elle avait rencontré Justin Finch Fletchley maintenant. Harry était heureux pour elle, elle méritait quelqu'un de normal dans sa vie, qui pouvait lui donner la vie et le bonheur qu'elle voulait. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry n'était pas exactement normal, il n'avait pas été le même après qu'il ai tué Voldemort.

Il n'arrivait pas à rendre visite à Teddy, le magnifique garçon de Remus et Tonk. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ce petit garçon dans les yeux en sachant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ses parents. Teddy était un autre orphelin de guerre, tout comme Harry l'avait été et Harry savait que l'enfant était mieux seul. Il était un poison et il ne l'infligerait pas à un garçon innocent.

Le travail avait pris la place de ces amis et des relations romantiques sérieuses dans sa vie. Son dévouement pour son travail en tant qu' Aurore au ministère de la magie lui avait permis d'obtenir le poste de chef du département et aussi le titre du plus jeune Auror en chef au cours du Siècle à seulement vingt-sept ans. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour Harry, cependant, c'était juste un autre titre à ajouter à une très longue liste de titres qui lui avaient été remis au cours des années, des titres dont il s'occupait très peu.

Cependant, son poste avait ses avantages, il ne pouvait pas nier cela même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Alors que tous les autres Auror avaient leurs minuscules cabines pour travailler et passaient la majeure partie de leur temps sur le terrain plutôt que dans le bureau, Harry avait reçu son propre et très grand bureau et était considéré comme assez important. Non pas que Harry l'ait senti, maintenant qu'il était rarement sur le terrain, il sentait que son entraînement d'Auror et son expérience des combats être gaspillée, assis derrière un bureau, s'occupant des documents liés à ce que faisaient les autres Aurors.

Outre les quelques liaisons sexuels brèves, qui ont rarement duré plus longtemps qu'une seule nuit, sa vie était dominée par son travail. Il s'est réconforté quand sa vie manquait de tout le reste. Il avait été formé pour cela, vaincre les sorciers sombre, les capturer, même les tuer. Depuis qu'il avait détruit Voldemort, il avait flotté, essayant de trouver une place dans le nouveau monde, ne s'y sentant pas à sa place et croyant qu'il aurait dû mourir. Il avait l'impression de se noyer depuis beaucoup de temps, tellement hors du contrôle de sa propre vie, de suivre les mouvements et de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Personne d'autre n'a vraiment compris cela, ils ont tous pensé qu'il aurait dû être heureux, il avait un travail qui était bien payé. Il était vivant, alors que tant d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Il était un héros célèbre, aimé par tant d'autres et, à cause de cela, il a assisté à d'innombrables dîners de charité, des dîners de gala et d'autres festivité organisé au ministère de la magie qui lui ont fourni un approvisionnement sans fin de sorcières et de sorciers pour satisfaire ses envies plus charnelles, aussi bref que les flirts l'avait été.

Il aurait dû se contenter de ce qu'il avait, mais bien sûr il ne l'était pas. Il était complètement ennuyé de sa vie. Il était vide, dépourvu de vie, un flux constant de parties sans signification et encore plus de sexe sans signification. Il avait atteint le sommet de sa carrière choisie, a reçu tous les honneurs qu'il aurait toujours voulu et avait plus d'argent qu'il savait quoi faire, il n'y avait nulle part où aller pour lui. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait était quelqu'un à aimer et s'inquiéter, une famille à lui, mais il ne pouvait même pas avoir une relation amoureuse normale et construire une famille sans que cela aboutisse à ce qu'il soit le grand héros de la sorcière, donc à la fin, il a simplement abandonné.

Il avait passé tant d'année de sa vie à se battre pour survivre qu'il semblait qu'il ai oublié de vivre. Tout le monde avait déménagé, construit des maisons, des familles, des vies, prospérait et il était là, laissé derrière, regardant ses amis grandir, se marier et avoir des enfants. Il avait rendu cela possible pour eux et il était heureux qu'ils aient réussi à passer outre les horreurs dont ils avaient tous souffert. Cependant, il le voulait aussi et pourtant cela semblait toujours loin de sa portée. Harry n'avait jamais été proche d'avoir une relation durable et encore moins d'avoir ses enfants.

Au lieu de profiter de son vingt-septième anniversaire et de célébrer une autre année plus vieux avec un partenaire ou des enfants qu'il aurait pu avoir si il ne s'était pas autant concentré sur sa carrière, il était en route pour voir le ministre de la magie : Kingsley Shacklebolt . Harry avait reçu une convocation urgente quelques instants avant, au moment où il envisageait de rentrer à la maison pour le jour alors au lieu de retourner dans son appartement du Londres moldue, son sanctuaire et le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'aise, il allait rendre visite à Kingsley.

Lui et Kingsley étaient des amis, ils l'étaient depuis la fin de la guerre quand Voldemort avait été détruit neuf ans auparavant. Cependant, ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient la possibilité de se parler car ils étaient tous les deux occupés par leur travail et généralement, ils se sont croisés qu'aux divers événements qu'ils ont tous deux été forcés d'assister. Dans un an, il y aurait un énorme événement pour marquer l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, une décennie complète depuis la fin de la bataille.

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu le ministre s'était à la cérémonie commémoratif il y a plus d'un mois auparavant, où ils avaient convenu qu'ils devaient se rattraper, mais Harry savait que le ministre n'aurait jamais recours à une convocation urgente pour discuter . Quoi qu'il en soit, si Kingsley l'avait convoqué avec tant d'urgence pour discuter, c'est que cela était sérieux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau du ministre, incertain de ce qui serait si important pour le faire appeler à près de cinq heures du soir un vendredi soir où la plupart des autres employés étaient depuis longtemps rentrés pour la nuit. Lui-même avait prévu de noyer ses douleurs d'un autre anniversaire passé seul dans une grande bouteille de whisky pur feu. Bien qu'il semblait que ses plans devront attendre un moment.

Harry, arrivant à la porte du bureau de Kingsley, prit une profonde inspiration et frappa, criant : "Kingsley", pour faire savoir à l'homme que c'était lui de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand il a entendu le ministre lui demander d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte et entra. "Tu voulais me voir?" Demanda-t-il, entrant dans le bureau familier qui semblait toujours être sous une masse de papiers et toutes sortes de choses qui changeaient toujours.

En levant les yeux de la poignée de parchemin qu'il avait à la main, il donna un petit sourire à son visiteur: «Ah, oui, je l'ai fait, entre, Harry», a déclaré le grand sorcier noir de sa voix profonde habituelle. Harry n'avait jamais cessé d'être émerveille de l'impressionnant homme que le ministre était. Sa boucle d'oreille unique en or brillait dans la lumière, sa présence dominait une pièce avec très peu d'effort. "Fermes la porte, ce que je dois te dire doit rester entre nous deux".

Harry hocha la tête, mais n'aimait pas le ton sinistre que le ministre utilisait mais il comprenait la nécessité de maintenir un certain niveau de vie privée. Comme il l'avait pressenti, il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nerveux à propos de ce qui devait se dire. On dirait qu'il y avait un poids de plomb dans son estomac, il détestait ce sentiment d'incertitude. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si le ministre l'avait appelé ici pour parler c'est que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Cependant, avec l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir, il y avait un soupçon d'excitation : c'était pour cela qu'il vivait.

Ils s'étaient installés dans les seuls sièges disponibles dans la salle, Kingsley prenant sa position derrière son bureau et Harry s'installant dans le fauteuil confortable devant lui, en attendant l'inévitable. Il y avait une atmosphère inquiétante entre eux et pendant que le silence descendait, Harry crut voir une lueur de quelque chose dans les yeux du ministre, mais Harry ne pouvait pas être sûr de ce que s'était ni de ce que cela voulait dire.

"Harry, je suis désolé de te convoquer ici, mais une question a été portée à mon attention et cela me demande le meilleur à ma disposition pour y faire face, mon mieux étant toi". Le ministre avait commencé, une ride évidente montrant son visage vieillissant, le travail qu'il faisait semblait l'évacuer de sa vie. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'Harry avait autrefois connu. Harry hocha la tête en restant silencieux, reprenant ce que le ministre disait. Harry savait déjà qu'il était bon dans son métier, il n'avait pas besoin d'en etre informé et il n'avait pas besoin d'être loué. S'il n'était pas le meilleur, il ne serait pas le chef du bureau des Aurors à seulement vingt-sept ans même s'il était le garçon-qui-vivait et l'homme qui avait détruit Voldemort. "Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une organisation appelée S.H.I.E.L.D?" Demanda Kingsley, ses yeux traînant sur le jeune homme devant lui.

Harry fronça le sourcil à la question inattendue, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà rencontré le nom de l'organisation avant, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à un moment où il l'avait vu, ça ne lui semblait pas familier. "Non , Je ne crois pas en avoir entendu parler "répond-il honnêtement avec un mouvement de tête.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit le cas.", declara Kingsley honnêtement avec un signe de la tête, toujours pas très heureux. "Il représente la Division stratégique de l'intervention nationale, de l'application de la loi et de la logistique", a-t-il expliqué, et son ton exprimait exactement comment il se sentait à propos de cette organisation particulière.

«Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, pourquoi me le dire ? "Demanda Harry avec curiosité. Après avoir vécu la guerre alors qu'il grandissait encore et ses nombreuses années d'Auror, Harry savait être sceptique et méfiant de tout. Être le garçon-qui-a-survécu et celui qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas encore d'ennemis. Il n'était pas aussi paranoïaque que Alastor Maugrey l'avait été de son vivant mais il avait encore quelques années à être seul et il savait qu'il le serait. Ce n'était pas une pensée qui lui convenait bien.

"Le SHIELD est une agence de contre-terrorisme et de renseignement basée en Amérique, mais ils ont des bureaux partout dans le monde. L'agence en elle-même a été fondée par un homme, un moldue, appelé Nick Fury", déclara Kingsley avec soin. Cela donna à Harry l'impression que le ministre ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il resta silencieux, écoutait et donnait un signe de tête occasionnel pour montrer qu'il avait compris. "Ce soir, il m'a contacté et m'a demandé mon aide."

"Ils ont demandé de l'aide?", demanda Harry avec confusion, en réfléchissant un instant avant de continuer, "Mais s'ils sont des moldus, comment savent-ils de nous?"

"Le statut du secret nous permet d'être en contact avec un certain nombre d'organismes gouvernementaux moldus à travers le monde afin de s'assurer qu'ils sont bien avisés de toutes menaces potentielles qui peuvent traverser les limites et vice versa", expliqua Kingsley. Harry savait évidemment que le ministre de la Magie et le Premier ministre parlaient, mais Harry n'avait eu aucune idée exactement dans quelle mesure le statut du secret était allé. Apparemment, ça allait assez loin si cela s'étendait à des organisations telles que S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Alors, il y a une menace auxquels ils sont confrontés et dont ils ont besoin de notre aide?" Demanda Harry, juste pour clarifier et Kingsley hocha la tête. Il était clair par l'expression sur son visage usé et endommagé qu'il n'était pas ravi de cet appel à l'aide. "Vous ne leur faites pas confiance?"

"Leurs motifs ne sont pas clairs", admit Kingsley. Il semblait heureux qu'Harry l'ait compris et était plutôt impressionné qu'il est déduit que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un peu précaire.

"Alors, pourquoi acceptons-nous de les aider?" Demanda Harry. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait été convoqué ici et l'idée faisait couler son sang un peu plus chaud, son pouls battait un peu plus vite. C'est vraiment pour cela qu'il vivait.

"Il y a quelques raisons", declara le ministre, "Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'ils voulaient le meilleur agent que j'ai, alors je recommande que je t'envoie", declara le ministre, en regardant Harry implorant. "Tu es le seul sur qui je peux avoir confiance. Tu es le seul avec suffisamment d'expérience passée que je sais que tu peut gérer cela."

"Je suppose que je ne prendrai personne avec moi à ce moment-là," dit Harry avec un soupir. Toutes ses affectations passées avaient eu un partenaire. Il était infâme parmi les autres Aurors, même avec son bon nom, sa réputation l'avait poursuivi. Il n'avait jamais eu un associé pour plus d'une mission. S'ils survivaient dans les missions dangereuses, ils cherchaient rapidement un partenaire qui n'était pas autant un aimant à danger.

"C'est exact et aussi longtemps que tu es affecté, bien sûr, tu partiras demain matin. Cette mission impliquera un travail sur le terrain ainsi qu'un travail dans une équipe d'individus exceptionnels non magiques. Cela impliquera également de cacher ce que tu es, Nick Fury connaît l'existence du monde de la sorcière, mais l'équipe avec laquelle tu travailleras ne sera pas au courant. Il n'y aura donc aucun contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie pendant la durée de la mission, il serait trop dangereux de se le permettre. »

"J'accepte", dit Harry avec un soupir. La pensée d'une mission aussi drastique et aussi dangereuse que cela l'a rendu vivant pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le fait de refuser cette mission ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, il l'avait voulu plus que ce qu'il avait voulu autre chose dans sa vie. Il avait accepté de ne jamais vivre une vie normale, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Les missions dangereuses étaient tout ce qu'il avait.

Kingsley sourit, il savait que Harry accepterait cela, bien qu'il n'aimait pas exactement les raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient mis d'accord si facilement. Il s'est juré par lui-même que si Harry survivait à cette mission en solo, il s'assurerait que le pauvre jeune homme se retire et trouve une vie décente pour lui-même qui n'impliquerait pas la mort ou la destruction et était évidemment vide de sorciers sombre.

"Voici les fichiers des individus avec lesquels tu travailleras", declara Kingsley, prenant et remettant six fichiers de son bureau à Harry, qui les accepta. "Je te suggère de les étudier soigneusement, ils sont certainement un groupe intéressant. Tu devras faire attention à la quantité de magie que tu utiliseras autour de l'homme, Tony Stark, il semble être un développeur de logiciels et d'armes, ces objets interféreront avec notre magie et vice versa ".

"Fantastique", murmura Harry sarcastique : "Comme ils ne savent pas ce que je suis, je suppose que cela ne fera pas beaucoup de différence".

"J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait aider", a déclaré Kingsley. "Ces moldues sont des fans de leurs gadgets et il ne serai pas bon qu'un membres de l'équipe soit handicapé pendant un combat". Pendant qu'il parlait, le ministre sorti une longue boîte rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit pour montrer son contenu. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux bracelets en argent qui brillaient d'un éclat nacré et ils n'étaient définitivement pas du monde moldu. Ce sont sans aucun doute des objets magiques et Harry les regarda avec curiosité alors qu'il prenait la boîte dans les mains, les dossiers reposant sur ses genoux. "Je conseille qu'ils ne se détachent jamais, ils sont la seule paire existante et il en a fallu beaucoup pour les acquérir à temps."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité alors qu'il laissait le bout de ses doigts courir sur le métal frais qui semblait briller sous son toucher.

"Les deux bracelets permettent à leur porteur de canaliser et de contrôler plus directement sa magie, de la rendre utilisable autour de la technologie moldue. Ils ne sont pas infaillibles, j'en ai peur et il peut y avoir des interférences : des lumières scintillantes et autres, mais ils auront un impact significatif. Mais tu devras toujours utiliser ta magie avec parcimonie. " Kingsley regarda Harry pendant qu'il admirait les bijoux, désolé pour le jeune homme et tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa vie, seulement pour avoir plus de pression sur lui.

"Est-ce que nous savons à quelle menace ils sont confrontés pour nous demander de l'aide ?" Demanda Harry en fermant la boîte et en regardant le ministre avec impatience. Il voulait savoir autant de faits qu'il pouvait avant de quitter ce bureau car, après demain, il serait sur le terrain pour une durée indéterminée, incapable de contacter quelqu'un ou de demander de l'aide. Il serait seul. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

"Je crois que tu seras informé lorsque tu arriveras à New York, je crains qu'ils aient insisté pour que tu viennes en avion plutôt que de transplaner. J'ai un dossier ici avec tout ce dont tu auras besoin de savoir avant de partir demain matin. Cela comprend également tes informations de vol, "Kingsley expliqua puis remis à Harry un autre fichier, qu'il accepta.

"Tu as toujours les lettres que j'ai écrites dans le dossier, je suppose", demanda Harry, faisant référence bien sûr aux lettres que chaque Auror écrivait lorsqu'il entreprenait un travail sur le terrain. Les lettres qui avait été écrites pour les proches et leur était remises si quelque chose devait se produire dans la ligne de service. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de parler à l'un de ses amis avant de partir, si quelque chose lui arrivait alors qu'il était parti, il devait être sûr qu'ils recevraient ces lettres.

"Une pour Ronald Weasley et une autre pour Hermione Granger", confirma Kingsley avec un signe de tête. Il comprenait la nécessité pour Harry de confirmer cela, mais ça ne le rendait pas heureux. C'était presque comme s'il s'attendait à ne pas revenir.

"Merci", dit Harry, debout, en prenant les dossiers et la boîte contenant les bracelets avec lui, les tenant dans un bras alors qu'il offrait son autre main afin que le ministre la serre. Kingsley fit exactement cela, en tenant la main du jeune homme plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais ils ont compris tous les deux.

"Bonne chance", déclara le ministre avec finalité. Harry hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque Kingsley parla à nouveau: «Oh et Harry, dit-il.

"Oui", demanda Harry en se tournant vers son vieil ami.

"Joyeux anniversaire", dit-il avec un sourire triste. Harry ne dit rien en réponse, faisant un petit signe de tête et quitta le bureau du ministre, il avait quelques autres choses à organiser avant de se diriger vers sa maison, quelques minutes se perdent pour s'accrocher car il ne serait pas revenu pendant un moment.

* * *

"Il a accepté", déclara Kingsley alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le petit bureau qui avait l'air très faible par rapport au sien. Son frère était assis derrière lui derrière un grand bureau qui était éloigné d'un grand moniteur d'ordinateur que Kingsley savait qu'il ne fallait pas approcher.

"Il sera sur le vol qui a été organisé?" déclara Nick Fury avec son lourd accent américain. Les deux frères n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Ils ont partagé une mère et guère plus, le père de Kingsley avait été un sorcier et il l'avait hérité de lui. Le père de Nick avait été un moldu, les deux avaient grandi ensemble en Amérique avec leur mère, mais Kingsley avait voulu voyager dans le monde et était parti dès qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans.

"Oui," dit Kingsley avec un soupir. Il se sentait toujours mal d'envoyer Harry loin, même si ces intentions étaient bonnes. Ne racontant pas à Harry le danger qui le guettait lui et le reste du monde sorcier était une décision que le ministre de la Magie avait dû prendre très au sérieux et il n'était toujours pas sûr de faire le bon choix.

"Alors mon équipe sera là pour le rencontrer", déclara Nick avec un petit signe de tête.

"Vous allez prendre soin de lui, il est ... précieux pour notre monde", déclara Kingsley. Il ne voulait pas que son demi-frère pense que Harry ne méritait pas la protection qu'il lui demandait. Cependant, il avait besoin que Nick comprenne à quel point le jeune homme était important et malgré ses exploits, combien il était fragile.

"Je comprends", dit Fury, inclinant sa tête, sachant combien son frère était concerné par le garçon. Les deux frères n'étaient peut-être pas proches, mais Nick Fury avait aimé garder l'œil sur les événements dans le monde de son frère, sans autre raison que de surveiller la probabilité de déversement dans son monde.

"Comment va notre mère?" Demanda Kingsley pensant qu'il devrait le demander alors qu'il était là, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyageait jusqu'ici, mais cette fois ci cela avait été nécessaire. Il faudra enlever toutes ses traces quand il serait rentré au ministère plus tard ce soir pour se couvrir, mais il ferait beaucoup pour garder Harry en sécurité.

"A ce qu'on peut attendre." dit Nick un peu de manière mère souffrait beaucoup de la démence et vivait dans une maison en Amérique que ses deux fils avait chèrement payé pour la maintenir afin qu'elle soit confortable.

«Je serai joignable pour assurer l'arrivée de Harry», déclara Kingsley alors qu'il se tenait debout, sachant que la réunion était terminée. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes extrêmement occupés et ils avaient très peu de temps pour discuter, les petites plaisanteries étaient déjà terminées.

Nick Fury lui fit un signe de la tête et se leva pour pouvoir serrer la main de son frère. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les plus proches des frères, mais ils se sont toujours beaucoup respectés. "Harry Potter sera pris en charge", déclara Fury en s'avançant et serrant la main de son frère.

"Ceci est très apprécié", déclara Kingsley avec sérieux, il appréciait vraiment ce que son frère faisait pour lui. Garder Harry loin de la guerre couvant en Angleterre était quelque chose dont il allait être reconnaissant pendant longtemps. Ce n'était pas un combat où Harry avait besoin de se lancer d'abord.

"Le garçon veut dire quelque chose pour vous", revint Nick comme un moyen d'expliquer pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il ne serait pas lui-même s'il n'avait pas non plus d'arrière-pensée derrière lui.

Les Avengers étaient un groupe fort de combattants passionnés, mais y ajouter un magicien, spécialement un aussi puissant qu'Harry Potter était supposé être, ne pourrait que profiter à l'Initiative des Vengeurs. Depuis New York, Fury s'était battu pour prouver que les Vengeurs n'étaient pas un groupe de vigilants ( NDT : group of vigilentes, je pense que c'est ça mais j'ai un doute si quelqu'un peut me confirmer ? ) . Protéger Potter était la meilleure façon de les rassembler et de travailler en équipe, sans causer la destruction massive des biens publics.

"Oui, il le fait", confirma Kingsley alors qu'il sortait le portoloin de l'intérieur de ses robes, le tenant dans sa main prêt pour l'activation dans quelques instants.

Les deux hommes impressionnants se regardèrent un peu plus avant que le portoloin ne soit activée, tirant Kingsley par le nombril et le ramena à son bureau au ministère de la magie et laissa Nick Fury seul pour contempler l'arrivée d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry était à la maison depuis deux heures, il s'était douché et s'était assuré que sa valise était prête pour le vol le lendemain matin, et bien sur tout ce qui pouvait lui être considéré comme sorcier avait été laissé derrière. Il avait tout emporté, cachant tout cela dans des compartiments secrets autour de sa maison qui étaient fortement protégés afin que tout soient en sécurité pendant son absence. Son appartement londonien était étrange sans les rappels personnels de sa vie dispersés partout. C'était maintenant aussi vide et dépourvu de vie que ce qu'il ressentait depuis la fin de la Grande bataille de Poudlard.

Son esprit était tourné vers les informations sur sa dernière mission, parcourant tous les faits, tous les détails dans son esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de celle-ci, qui n'était pas tout à fait normal. Harry était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose que Kingsley lui avait délibérément caché, il l'avait vu aux yeux du vieil homme. C'est seulement quand il a confié à l'homme explicitement qu'il acceptait d'y aller seul. Il savait que le ministre de la magie ne le mettrait jamais directement en danger à cause de cela.

Une chose était pourtant sûre, quoi que réservait cette mission, ce serait certainement une aventure et il avait toujours envie d'aventures. Harry avait de grands espoirs pour cette mission qui lui fournissait la ruée vers l'adrénaline et le danger qu'il voulait dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Qu'il s'agisse de nouvelles personnes, un nouveau pays même, complètement différent du monde sorcier et sans contact avec lui était un bonus additionnel. Personne ne saurait qui il était, personne ne le jugerait ou ne voulait être près de lui, juste à cause des sorcières et sorcières sombres qu'il avait tuées et/ou capturées et cette pensée le libérait.

Après s'être versé un grand verre de whiskey pur feu, Harry s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré. Normalement, il allumait un feu, mais vu qu'il était au milieu de l'été, ce n'était pas nécessaire ce soir. Il avait les fichiers que Kingsley lui avait donnés en main et il s'était assuré que la bouteille de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée était à portée de main sur la table basse devant lui, les bracelets ,qu'il n'avait pas encore mis, à côté.

En ouvrant le premier dossier, il pris les nombreuses photographies d'une belle jeune femme qui avait un air féroce, comme si elle avait traversé l'enfer dans sa vie et était sortit de l'autre côté triomphante. Natasha Romanoff, nom de code Black Widow. Elle avait une liste impressionnante de compétences et de talents c'était sûr. Ils comprenaient une excellente maîtrise aux tirs et des arts martiaux, bien que le fait que la séduction ait été classée parmi ses compétences dit à Harry qu'elle n'était pas une femme avec laquelle jouer. Il parcouru son histoire, en sirotant son verre avant de passer à l'autre.

Le deuxième dossier contenait des informations concernant un jeune homme plutôt robuste appelé Clint Barton, le nom de code Hawkeye. Harry prit une lente gorgée de son whisky au feu, savourait la brûlure alors qu'elle glissait dans sa gorge pendant qu'il regardait l'unique photographie qui avait été incluse. Il semblait moins enclin à se faire prendre en photo que Natasha Romanoff. Il était un moldue, tout comme Natasha, même si elle avait une liste impressionnante de compétences. Quels que soient ces moldues, ils semblaient loin des moldues standard, de tous les jours, ils étaient tellement plus.

Après avoir lu les informations fournies à propos de Clint Barton, Harry compris que les deux Avengers qu'il avait lu jusqu'ici avaient un lien solide qui constituerait une excellente équipe de combat que serait sûre. Ce genres de liens étaient essentielles quand il s'agissait de se battre en équipe. C'était peut-être pourquoi aucun de ses partenariats avec d'autres Auror n'avait fonctionné quand il était arrivé au ministère. Il n'avait jamais eu ce lien avec eux, pas comme il l'avait eu avec Ron et Hermione pendant la guerre.

Ron avait envisagé une carrière en tant qu' Auror et Harry était vraiment pour cela, pensant que les deux auraient fait d'excellents partenaires imparables pendant le travail sur le terrain. Cependant, depuis la naissance de Rose, Ron avait été moins enclin à un métier menaçant sa vie et même si Hermione avait compris le besoin d'être Auror, elle ne voulait pas vraiment que son mari rejoigne les rangs des chasseur de sorciers sombres, mettant sa vie en danger chaque fois qu'il allait au travail.

Ron avait traversé toutes les étapes nécessaires pour devenir Auror et Harry avait pensé que finalement les deux auraient la chance de travailler ensemble. Ron était même parvenu jusqu'à écrire les lettres requises pour les proches que le ministère recommandait aux nouveaux Aurors d'écrire dans le cas où quelque chose aurait mal tourné sur le terrain. Hermione, il semblait, l'avait convaincu de se retracer à la dernière minute, à la grande déception d'Harry, bien qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Juste au cas où Ron aurait changé d'avis, Harry avait veillé à ce que tous ses fichiers et même ses lettres personnelles soient consignés au ministère afin qu'il puisse simplement reprendre le processus de demande où il s'est arrêté s'il changeait d'avis ou réussissait à convaincre Hermione de changer le sien.

Sortant ces pensées de sa tête, Harry reporta son attention sur son travail. Il avait une mission à préparer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'errer si librement dans sa mémoire, qui était devenu un chemin dangereux si tard. C'était douloureux là-bas et il ne pouvait pas être distrait quand il avait tellement de choses à préparer pour le lendemain. En pensant à ses amis, les amis dont il s'était quelque peu éloigné depuis des mois et des années depuis la dernière bataille. Rien n'avait été pareil après la guerre, ils avaient trop changé, ils avaient trop traversé ensemble. Le temps avait rompu le lien autrefois fort qu'ils avaient autrefois.

En se concentrant complètement sur sa tâche à accomplir, Harry ouvrit le troisième dossier, qui contenait des détails sur un homme appelé Bruce Banner qui semblait avoir des problèmes spectaculaires de gestion de la colère si l'information fournie était exact. Son nom de code était le Hulk et à en juger par la première photo de lui fournie dans le dossier, Harry pouvait voir pourquoi.

La créature en laquelle Bruce Banner se transformait était vraiment horrible et la destruction qu'il pouvait causer était absolument étonnante. C'était l'homme derrière le gigantesque monstre de rage verte qui fascinait le plus Harry. Il était désespéré de parler à Bruce, c'était une honte qu'ils ne puissent pas parler de potions car il était sûr qu'il aurait pu aider le pauvre homme à contrôler le monstre en son sein. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions, mais il était toujours sûr qu'il aurait pu l'aider.

Bruce Banner n'était pas le seul membre de l'équipe Avengers dont Harry souhaitait avoir une réunion d'esprit. Tony Stark était un d'entre eux qu'il attendait avec impatience pour se réunir quand le moment sera venu. Tout homme qui avait survécu à tous ce qu'il avait traversé et construit et/ou inventé autant de choses, était un homme qu'Harry avait envie de rencontrer. Il compris pourquoi il avait besoin des bracelets pour se concentrer et contrôler sa magie quand il lu le dossier sur l'homme dont le nom de code était Ironman.

Plus il parcourait les rapports et la documentation, plus il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas simplement des moldus, ils étaient beaucoup plus, la raison de leur recrutement au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D devenait clair. C'était avant même qu'il n'arrive au dossier sur Thor. Thor était autre chose entièrement. Pour faire face à son dossier, Harry avait besoin d'une seconde boisson. Remplissant son verre avec plus de whisky pur feu après avoir avalé ce qui restait du premier, il continua à lire.

Thor Odinson n'était même pas de la terre, semblait-il, c'était quelque chose qui soufflait un peu Harry. Il était habitué à la magie maintenant et même aux excentricités du monde sorcier qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant d'avoir onze ans. Cependant, pour découvrir qu'il y avait d'autres mondes, Aliens même, c'était étonnant, même pour lui. Il ne se plaignait certainement pas, mais Harry aurait accepté avec joie l'existence d'Alien juste pour avoir l'opportunité de reluquer Thor qui était un homme attrayant selon les normes de n'importe qui.

La photographie unique dans son dossier montrait qu'il était un Adonis parmi les hommes, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit littéralement un dieu. Le Dieu du Tonnerre pour être précis. Il gagna beaucoup de bons points avec Harry juste parce qu'il s'était déclaré le protecteur de la terre.

Il a fallu un certain temps pour passer au fichier final, car il a vraiment apprécié le très beau Dieu du tonnerre, prenant son temps à lire son dossier alors qu'il avait abattu son second et versé son troisième verre de whisky pur feu. Il était devenu particulièrement enthousiasmé par la pensée du marteau magique, dont le nom l'avait laissé confus et qu'il ne voulait même pas tenter de le prononcer. Bien qu'il ait dû admettre qu'il était désireux de le voir en action.

Le fichier final a été celui qui a vraiment attiré l'intérêt de Harry. Dans tous les autres, il y avait des mentions d'extraterrestres et des transformations d'homme à monstre géant à la rage verte, ils étaient beaux, intelligents et Harry se trouvait captivé par l'information qui était donnée à leur sujet. Cependant, Steve Rogers, du nom de code Captain America, a attiré l'attention de Harry à juste titre.

Il n'était en aucun cas le plus fort ou le plus intelligent, il n'était même pas le plus beau du groupe, cependant, dès le moment où il a ouvert le dossier, il a vu un homme incontestablement fort, musclé et beau aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Harry était complètement transfiguré par lui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était un peu ivre à cause de la quantité considérable de whisky pur feu qu'il buvait, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose à propos de Steve Rodgers et son sympathique sourire malicieux et ses looks de bon garçon qui ont attiré Harry et fait trembler son estomac d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années.

L'homme au nom de code Captain America avait traversé une guerre comme il l'avait fait lui-même et aurait sans aucun doute les mêmes cicatrices émotionnelles et physiques. Un frisson traversa le corps de Harry alors qu'il lisait le dossier sur Steve Rodgers. Il était vraiment un homme hors de son temps et Harry se trouva totalement transfiguré par lui alors qu'il lisait tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa vie. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce à quoi il avait survécu, Harry l'admirait vraiment.

Une combinaison de relecture du rapport sur Steve à plusieurs reprises et le cinquième verre de whisky pur feu a vu Harry tomber dans son lit à presque trois heures du matin, les fichiers sur les Vengeurs sur sa table de chevet, celui de Captain America ouvert sur le dessus de la pile. La tête d'Harry était pleine d'informations nouvelles, les visages des Avengers hantèrent ses rêves ce soir-là. Une libération enchanteresse des cauchemars qui l'accompagnaient habituellement.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma toute première fanfiction crossover, alors j'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez. Je vais mettre à jour aussi régulièrement que possible, mais j'ai quelques autres fics en déplacement pour le moment, donc soyez patient. Pour le moment, prenez un moment pour laisser une critique et faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez.

* * *

Voila j'ai fini de traduire le premier chapitre. Ce fut plus dur que ce que je pensais mais j'ai adoré ça alors j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut !

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine, le 26 juillet, pour le chapitre 2 : Premières impressions

Une petite review ?


	2. Première impressions

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos review et d'avoir mis cette fanfcition en favori et/ou follow.

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 va vous plaire !

Disclamer : Marvel et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et cette histoire appartient à

StrawberryGirl87, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Concernant la traduction, je traduis toujours le chapitre 4 qui m'as donner un peu plus de fil à retordre mais pas d'inquiétude je vais vite rattraper tout ça.

Pour répondre à Guest, je compte la traduire en entier oui, et je publierais chaque mercredi jusqu'à ce que le fin nous sépare. J'ai commencé en toute connaissance de cause cette traduction et je compte m'y concentrer jusqu'à la finir complètement et je respecterais au maximum les langues anglaise et française. Mais tu dois savoir que ça ne sera pas exactement mot pour mot, ce n'est pas possible. En tout cas j'espère que la traduction du chapitre 2 te plaira !

Maintenant place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premières impressions

C'est le sifflement irritant et redouté de l'alarme sur la baguette de Harry qui le réveilla cinq heures plus tard avec un mal de tête palpitant et l'envie de vomir. Après avoir fait exactement cela et pris une potion anti-gueule de bois, il se sentit légèrement mieux, mais pas moins inquiet pour la journée qui allait suivre.

Son vol devait décoller dans trois heures et il était un peu en retard. Il était juste reconnaissant qu'il soit prêt à partir. Doucher, se brosser les dents et s'habiller lui pris moins d'une demi-heure et le fit même se sentir un peu plus humain alors que la potion commençait à faire effet.

La dernière chose que Harry fit avant de saisir sa baguette et ses sacs était de mettre sur chaque bras un des bracelets, sachant qu'il en aurait besoin en s'aventurant dans le monde moldu, surtout qu'il était sur le point de monter à bord d'un avion. Il ne voulait vraiment pas risquer de gâcher l'électronique à bord, les résultats pourraient être catastrophiques. Il se sentait un peu inquiet de se diriger vers l'aéroport, n'ayant jamais été dans un avion avant et se réjouit qu'il ait eu des vêtements moldus adaptés pour dissimuler sa baguette, de sorte qu'elle était encore utilisable, mais restait caché des regards et aussi impossible pour les non-sorciers à détecter.

Un coup inattendu sur sa porte d'entrée effraya Harry dans ses pensées alors qu'il vérifiait sa liste mental de tout ce qu'il avait à se rappeler avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Il rétrécit ses yeux, regardant sa porte d'entrée, avec suspicion. Harry n'attendait aucun visiteur, Kingsley n'avait rien mentionné à propos de quiconque venant le voir avant son départ non plus, et très peu de gens connaissaient son domicile. Plus que tout, Harry appréciait sa vie privée et avait pris grand soin de garder sa maison comme son sanctuaire. Même ses coups occasionnels n'avaient pas été autorisés à rentrer chez lui.

Il avait toujours été réticent à ériger des protections autour de son appartement. Harry était dans une ligne de travail dangereuse, mais c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais voulu finir paranoïaque. Il avait un charme anti-vol basique et d'autres sortes d'enchantements, mais il n'avait jamais voulu aller à l'extrême comme durant sa fuite pendant la guerre à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Au lieu de cela, il gardait son adresse secrète et bien gardé, la donnant à quelques personnes seulement et dont il était sur de pouvoir leur faire confiance.

S'approchant lentement et discrètement vers la porte, baguette tirée, Harry regarda à travers le judas, essayant d'apercevoir celui qui était de l'autre côté. En mettant son entraînement d'Auror à bon escient, Harry prit sa respiration, se rendant aussi silencieux que possible. Il ne voulait pas être entendu alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée.

À travers le verre déformé du judas, il n'y avait aucun signe de personne. Cela donnait à Harry un sentiment assez malaisant dans le creux de son ventre, quelque chose n'était pas normal et son instinct était rarement faux. Il avait passé des années à le perfectionner et à faire confiance à son instinct sans hésitation. Avec ce sentiment étourdi dans son intestin, il se rappela les soupçons qu'il avait ressenties la veille où Kingsley ne lui avait absolument rien dit. Honnêtement, Harry n'a pas pensé que le ministre de la magie avait des raisons de lui faire préjudice, il faisait confiance à Kingsley, mais il commençait à penser que le ministre aurait pu avoir une autre raison pour l'envoyer en Amérique sur cette mission qu'il n'avait pas divulgué.

En se retirant avec précaution de derrière la porte d'entrée, Harry alla saisir ses sacs, et en cours de route, changea de parcours en se rappelant qu'il avait laissé les dossiers sur les Vengeurs et la mission sur sa table de chevet. En aucun cas, il ne laisserait quelqu'un les découvrir il savait qu'il avait besoin de couvrir ses traces ou la mission échouerait avant même de pouvoir quitter le pays. Se déplaçant rapidement dans son salon, laissant son sac derrière lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les instincts de Harry lui criaient qu'il devait bouger rapidement. Celui qui avait frappé à sa porte battait maintenant contre lui, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Rassembler les fichiers, les réduire et les empocher était tout ce qu'il eu le temps de faire avant qu'une énorme explosion ait explosé sa porte d'entrée de ses charnières et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre le mur opposé, le bois se brisant, envoyant des éclats dans toutes les directions. Son temps était écoulé et il devait partir; Harry ne pouvait même pas saisir ses valises, mais heureusement tout ce qu'elles contenaient était ses vêtements. Tout ce qui important était sur lui ou sous de si lourds enchantements protecteurs que même Kingsley Shacklebolt n'aurait pu les briser, même pas avec l'aide de tout le ministère.

Cependant, cette connaissance ne permettait pas à Harry de partir plus facilement. Cet appartement contenait ses biens les plus précieux. Sa cape d'invisibilité, ses souvenirs de Poudlard, ses anciennes photographies familiales et les images de ceux qu'il aimait. Tout ce qu'y faisait Harry était soit ici, dans ces quatre murs, soit dans son coffre-fort à Gringotts, et il allait laisser les deux derrière lui pendant un temps indéfini, peut-être même ne jamais revenir.

Ça allait contre toute sa formation d'Auror de fuir d'un combat, mais il pouvait entendre plusieurs voix crier ce qui ressemblait à des sorts étranges dans son appartement. Il avait juste de la chance qu'il soit dans sa chambre et non dans la ligne de tir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans le salon pour savoir qu'il était considérablement dépassé en nombre, bien que personne ne soit entré chez lui ... pour le moment. Harry était juste reconnaissant qu'il se soit éloigné de la porte quand il l'avait pu, sinon il n'aurait peut-être jamais atteint l'aéroport.

La mission sur laquelle il était était plus importante que toute les autre chose maintenant. Cet endroit était juste en brique et en ciment, ses biens, bien qu'irremplaçable pour lui, étaient en second lieu dans ses souvenirs et il était confiant en sa capacité à dissimuler des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on trouve. Celui qui était là-bas, qui l'attaquait, pouvait déchirer cet endroit et ne rien trouver. C'est avec cette confiance qu'Harry ferma les yeux et apparut au point désigné qui avait été mis en place juste pour lui près de l'aéroport.

Un sentiment de malaise s'était installé en lui alors qu'il partait de sa maison, se demandant comment quelqu'un avait pu le trouver. Il n'aimait pas penser que Ron, Hermione ou même Kingsley, qui étaient les trois seuls personnes qui connaissaient son domicile, auraient pu le trahir. Même alors, aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais allé chez lui en personne, Harry avait tendance à les visiter s'ils avaient besoin de le voir.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose au sujet des jets de lumière qui avaient été jetés dans son appartement, quelque chose à propos d'eux avait semblé éteint, comme une magie mais qui ne l'était pas. Les pensées d'Harry était partout, son esprit courant sur les possibilités, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire ce qui s'était passé ou qui l'avait attaqué et pourquoi. Harry ne s'attardât pas assez longtemps pour le découvrir, pas quand les chances étaient aussi empilées contre lui. Son instinct lui disait que tout ce qui se passait, c'était lié, en quelque sorte, à cette mission avec les Avengers. La meilleure façon d'obtenir des information était de respecter le plan et cela signifiait embarquer dans son avion pour New York.

* * *

"Comment pensez-vous qu'il soit?" Demanda Bruce en scrutant le dossier qu'il avait reçu. Il avait été le premier à arriver à l'endroit mystérieux en plus du directeur Fury et avait lu le fichier assez maigre depuis. Steve avait été le prochain à faire son apparition, le rugissement de sa moto annonçant son arrivée. Clint et Natasha n'étaient pas loin derrière lui, arrivant ensemble dans une élégante voiture de sport noir.

Chacun des Avengers avait été convoqué ensemble, pour la première fois depuis le lendemain de New York. Certains avaient été plus réticents que d'autres lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la convocation du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils utilisaient l'un des sites aléatoires que le Directeur avait jugés sûrs pour la durée qu'ils auraient besoin. C'était un espace d'entrepôt vaste et vide qui avait été meublé avec une table et des chaises pour l'occasion. Froid et déprimant cela aurait pu être, mais compte tenu de la nature confidentielle de leur conversation, personne ne s'attendait au luxe.

Pour discuter de l'arrivée imminente de leur nouvelle charge, seul le plus secret des lieux était satisfaisant pour le directeur Fury. Il savait à quel point ce jeune homme était important, son frère l'avait rendu très clair. Il n'était pas sur en qui il pouvait faire confiance avec le petit fichier qu'ils avaient sur Potter et il ne voulait pas risquer de le faire tomber dans de mauvaises mains. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de mettre Harry en danger.

"A un coincée petit prince prétentieux probablement", dit Clint malheureusement, Natasha hocha la tête en accord. Barton jeta un bref coup d'œil et ne pris pas en compte le dossier ayant déjà pris son avis sur ce que serait ce type de Harry Potter. Natasha avait lu la couverture du dossier pour l'ouvrir avec une expression vierge sur son visage, ce que Clint savait signifier qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander son avis, il la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour pouvoir lire son silence.

Les quatre présents étaient tous assis ou debout autour d'une grande table rectangulaire, Bruce et Natasha scrutaient encore le dossier, mais Clint avait ses pieds posés sur la table, se balançant sur sa chaise, extrêmement ennuyé. Le directeur Fury n'avait pas pris la peine de s'asseoir, il se tenait à la tête de la table, examinant les vengeurs rassemblés, même avec deux membre de l'équipe absente du groupe.

Bien sûr, les Vengeurs n'étaient pas au courant de toutes les grandes choses qu'Harry avait faites, c'était toutes des informations top dossier qu'ils avaient reçu était plus qu'un peu vague, mentionnant une guerre dans laquelle Harry était le héros, économisant de nombreuses vies, mais il y avait très peu d'autres choses. Il ne pouvait même pas préciser dans quelle guerre il avait combattu sans trop céder d'informations. Fury pouvait comprendre pourquoi les Avengers étaient un peu mécontents de la situation.

"Vous ne le savez pas", déclara Steve en lisant toutes les notes, en prenant soin de ne manquer aucun des détails, tout comme Natasha le faisait. Steve voulait simplement être sûr qu'il avait toutes les informations sur le jeune homme avant son arrivée. Il n'était pas convaincu que l'attitude de Clint soit la bonne, après tout, ils ne savaient rien à propos d'Harry Potter, mais Steve devait admettre que Clint s'était au moins montré à cette réunion, ce qui était un plus comparé à Tony et Thor .

"Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il est de notre responsabilité de s'en occuper", déclara Bruce, pensant que cela semblait être une tâche trop mineure pour les rappeler tous ensemble. La garde d'un homme de vingt-sept ans semblait être un gaspillage de tous ses talents. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres missions plus importantes pour lesquelles ils occupaient leur temps. Tous avaient d'autres professions en dehors de l'initiative des vengeurs, même si elles étaient médiocres. Thor n'appartenait même pas à leur planète, il était peu probable qu'il retourne sur terre pour une tâche aussi simple.

"Et pourquoi nous devons faire semblant qu'il soit l'un d'entre nous", déclara Clint un peu amèrement, ses pieds encore posés sur la table, en gardant sa chaise inclinée vers l'arrière. Natasha hocha la tête, accordant un dernier coup d'œil au dossier avant qu'elle le ferme et le jette sur la table, ayant appris tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour apprendre. Aucun d'eux ne s'occupait vraiment du service de garde d'enfants, surtout pas pour un jeune homme trompé qui croyait qu'il était digne de faire partie de l'initiative des Vengeurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Fury était disposé à le supporter, il n'était pas vraiment un homme qui se faisait du souci pour quelqu'un.

"Tu devrais lui donner une chance, Harry pourrait juste t'étonner", déclara Nick en connaissance de cause. Il savait évidemment toutes les capacités étonnantes que le jeune sorcier avait et les nombreuses choses étonnantes qu'il avait accomplies dans sa courte vie. Il estima qu'il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu dire à son équipe d'individus extraordinaire l'ampleur des réalisations d'Harry Potter. C'était la raison pour laquelle Fury était confiant que Potter allait bien avec l'équipe. Cependant, il était légèrement honteux d'eux qu'ils réduisent Harry si facilement quand ils en savaient si peu.

"C'est une perte de temps", déclara Natasha, sa voix neutre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fury avait exigé qu'elle soit là, il l'avait enlevée d'une autre mission pour le service de garde, dire qu'elle était un peu énervée était un euphémisme. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait eu à l'esprit quand elle avait rejoint l'initiative Avengers.

"Désolé, je suis en retard", déclara Tony en ouvrant la porte et se promena, vêtu de son costume complet d'Ironman sans le casque, un Starbucks Frappuccino à la main. «Attends ... non, je ne le suis pas», ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il saisissait le fichier rejeté de Natasha pour lire la raison pour laquelle il avait été appelé loin de son travail et de Pepper.

"Bien aimable à vous de nous rejoindre, Stark", déclara Steve avec désapprobation, jetant un coup d'œil sur le dossier brièvement, regardant le milliardaire pendant un moment avant de retourner son attention sur la photo du jeune homme qui avait été attaché au dossier. Il essayait de se convaincre que si il était tellement captivé par le dossier c'était parce qu'il essayait de faire son travail, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il étudiait la photo jusqu'à en mémorisé chaque détail.

Fury regarda la façon dont Steve étudiait le fichier de manière plutôt attentive, en se concentrant sur les deux photographies fournies. La première des deux images attachées au dossier d'Harry était celle qui avait été prise quand il était entré au ministère de la magie en tant qu' Auror lorsqu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Bien sûr, la photo ne bougeait pas, ces morceaux de magie particuliers ont été retirés de la photo avant d'être remise aux moldus, mais c'était encore une photo plutôt frappante. Les cheveux noirs de Harry coulaient partout dans son style habituel, ses yeux brillamment verts regardaient directement dans la caméra, plus cachés derrière les lunettes qu'il avait portées tout au long de son enfance car il n'avait pas pu la faire corriger.

Une deuxième photo avait été fournie, celle-là beaucoup plus récente. Disparu était le petit adolescent maladroit qu'il avait été autrefois, Harry était un jeune homme maintenant. La photo avait été prise quand il avait été promu en tant que chef du bureau d'Auror, cependant, il y avait que Nick Fury qui était au courant de cette information. Harry s'était développé entre le moment où les deux photos ont été prises en raison de son entraînement d'Auror et il avait gagné quelques nouvelles cicatrices de bataille aussi.

Bien qu'il soit encore plus petit que la moyenne pour son âge, il était plutôt impressionnant lorsque les deux photographies étaient comparées. Steve ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de l'une d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet homme qui avait attiré son attention et qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer ce que c'était. Il pensait que c'était peut-être le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux traversé une guerre qui avait crée cette parenté qu'il ressentait alors, mais il ne disait pas dans quelle guerre Harry avait combattu et Steve était curieux.

Clint et Natasha étaient assis en ne disant rien, les deux semblant plutôt malheureux encore. Clint insistait pour agir comme une adolescente impertinente et Natasha comme si elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un. Le bruit constant et délibéré que faisait Tony à travers une paille ne contribuait pas à soulager la tension dans la pièce non plus et aggravait encore la situation.

"Il mentionne qu'il était dans une guerre", déclara Steve, exprimant ses pensées alors qu'il continuait à analyser l'information contenue dans le fichier. On leur avait donné peu de détails et cela faisait se demander à Steve ce que s'était quand on leur demandait de le protéger. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il faudrait cinq, sinon six, si Thor faisait une apparition, pour protéger un homme.

"Cette information est, malheureusement, classée", déclara Fury avec un ton d'exaspération, en essayant d'ignorer le bruit irritant que Tony faisait alors qu'il buvait son Starbucks en parcourant le dossier, un regard d'ennui sur son visage.

Fury était lié par le statut de secret pour garder ce qu'il savait à propos de Harry Potter et du monde sorcier. Même s'il avait voulu partager ce qu'il savait, il n'aurait pas pu dire aux vengeurs réunis quoi que ce soit à propos de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard ou du seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, dont beaucoup étaient morts pour le vaincre. L'information dont il était au courant n'était pas l'information qu'ils devaient savoir pour s'assurer que Harry restait hors des griffes du danger que Kingsley lui avait cru.

"Classifié?" demanda Clint, clairement indigné par cette réponse. Enlevant ses jambes de la table et se tenant en avant pour pouvoir mieux regarder Fury, pendant que Natasha croisait ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, laissant apercevoir que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire était nettement sous elle et son niveau de compétence. "Si nous protégeons le petit gamin, alors nous devrions savoir".

"Si c'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons le protéger, alors nous devrions savoir", déclara Natasha, clairement aussi agacé que Clint que l'information leur soit refusée. Elle n'était pas une femme qui avait l'habitude d'être gardée dans l'obscurité ou de se voir refuser ce qu'elle voulait.

Steve ne dit rien, plus qu'heureux de continuer à regarder l'image dans sa main, en étudiant le jeune homme alors que Clint avait sa petite colère. Steve ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était curieux, Harry devait être un héros de guerre, un homme qui avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et vaincu le responsable de la guerre en premier lieu. Celui qui avait écrit le dossier sur le jeune homme l'avait bien compris.

"L'information entourant Harry Potter est classée", répéta Fury plus fermement cette fois, ne voulant pas que l'attitude de Barton ou de Natasha découle sur les autres, bien que Fury avait l'impression que celle de Stark allait être beaucoup plus grave. Tony était resté impassible, scrutant le dossier et écrasant sans cesse son Frappuccino.

"Si le directeur Fury dit que l'information est classée, nous devrions accepter cela", déclara Banner comme toujours la voix calme de la raison. "Quand arrive-t-il?"

Natasha semblait toujours plutôt douteuse à propos de toute la situation et partagea un regard avec Clint qui inclina sa tête en reconnaissant qu'ils étaient sur la même page. Il ne l'aimait pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Les deux avaient travaillé pour le SHIELD avant, ils savaient combien de secrets Fury était capable de garder et ils savaient mieux que la plupart, s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent, alors Stark serait en mesure d'obtenir des informations grâce à ses ordinateurs. Ce qui était peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils se rencontraient dans une maison sûre qui n'en avait pas.

"Son vol doit débarquer à 12h42 cet après-midi à JFK, vous serez là-bas pour le rencontrer hors de l'avion", déclara Fury, gardant sa voix ferme et autorisée. Comme d'habitude, il se sentait comme s''il parlait à un tas d'écoliers qui ne savaient pas se comporter et avaient perdu le contrôle de leurs hormones.

"J'enverrai un chauffeur pour collecter son altesse", déclara Tony en fermant le dossier et le jetant sans cérémonie sur la table. "Est-ce tout?"

"Non", déclara Fury, sa patience était testée par l'arrogance de Stark. Les autres pouvaient tous se sentir comme si leur temps était perdu, mais Tony agissait comme ça. "J'ai demandé qu'il reste à Stark Tower avec le reste de l'équipe".

"Alors j'enverrai Happy", répondit Tony en rejetant sa tasse Frappuccino maintenant vide sur la table dans une action plutôt décisive.

"Le but est que vous soyez tous là pour le rencontrer", déclara Fury, perdant constamment toute patience face à l'attitude arrogante que Stark affichait. Clint et Natasha étaient tous deux partis sur la défensive et avaient l'air d'accord avec Tony. Banner était le seul à sortir du combat, sûrement à cause de sa nature.

"Je serai là", déclara Steve alors qu'il fermait finalement le dossier, détachant ses yeux des images et se recentrant sur le groupe rassemblé devant lui.

"Je suppose, si nous le rencontrons simplement à l'aéroport, je le ferai aussi", dit Bruce avec un soupir, pensant que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'avait pas réellement confiance au Directeur Fury, mais s'il leur demandait de faire quelque chose, c'est qu'il y avait probablement une bonne raison.

"Excellent, ça le couvre alors, je vous vois chez moi pour le dîner, nous aurons Shawarma", dit Tony avec un sourire en coin, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient mangé ensemble.

"Mieux vaut qu'il y est une amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois », commenta Clint pendant que Natasha roulait ses yeux. Fury ne semblait pas impressionné par leur plaisanterie non plus, sa bouche formant une ligne rigide et non impressionnée.

"C'est une mission sérieuse et même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cette évaluation, cet homme est un atout important et il y a des gens là-bas, des personnes sérieuses qui veulent le blesser. Vous serez tous là pour le rencontrer et vous assurer qu'il atteigne la tour Stark en toute sécurité. " À ce moment-là, Nick Fury se forçait vraiment à rester calme, il savait qu'ils étaient frustrés de n'avoir que des informations minimales, mais il avait besoin qu'ils prennent cette mission au sérieux.

Nick était plus que conscient que Harry pouvait se protéger lui-même si cela devait arriver, mais l'essentiel était qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Kingsley l'avait envoyé pour le protéger et c'était ce que Nick avait l'intention de faire, même si le garçon ne voulait pas être protégé. Fury ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait une raison ou une excuse pour utiliser ses capacités pour se protéger.

"Bien", dit Natasha à contrecœur, regardant furieusement Fury. Clint donna une inclinaison assez rigide de sa tête pour montrer qu'il avait également accepté d'y aller même s'il pensait que c'était ridiculement stupide, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, toujours avec un regard décidément grincheux.

"J'ai une réunion", dit Tony avec un haussement d'épaules, une action qui semblait complètement ridicule alors qu'il était dans son costume d'Ironman.

"Annulez-la", déclara Fury avec impatience, "Ou envoyez Pepper, enfer, elle fait mieux votre travail que vous", ajouta-t-il avec un regard menaçant au milliardaire plutôt pompeux.

"Bien, je vérifie mon horaire, mais tu payes pour le Shawarma", dit-il avec un sourire qui disparut à mesure que son masque glissait pour se mettre en place et qu'il prit son vol, traversant par la porte ouverte. Les autres vengeurs rassemblés commencèrent à se mettre d'accord en sachant que la réunion était terminée.

Steve était le dernier à se lever de la table, perdu dans ses pensées au sujet de la nouvelle recrue mystérieuse qu'il aurait dans quelques heures. 12h42 chez JFK. En vérifiant sa montre, Steve se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que trois heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là. Il décida qu'il serait temps de passer en revue la sécurité à l'aéroport et de s'assurer que, lorsque Harry serait arrivé, il serait en sécurité.

* * *

Après huit heures dans un avion, Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment les moldus le supportaient. Il avait été assis à côté d'un grand monsieur qui avait non seulement pris son siège, mais aussi la moitié de celui d'Harry. Trois rangées devant lui, une jeune mère avait lutté avec son petit pendant l'ensemble du vol, qui comprenait des crises de colère de l'enfant et beaucoup de négociation pour essayer de le calme. La mère avait également fait de nombreuses excuses embarrassées envers le reste des passagers pour le comportement de son enfant.

Harry n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir au repas qu'il lui avait été servi et qui avait été pratiquement immangeable et avait l'air pire. Il pensait que ça avait le goût du carton de ce qu'il en savait et, en fin de compte, s'était satisfait de quelques bières, bien qu'il ait pris soin de ne pas en abuser car il était encore un peu fragile de la veille et il était techniquement au travail.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était ravi de débarquer de l'avion. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il voulait répéter à la hâte. Lorsque la mission serait terminée et s'il avait survécu, il devrait touché deux mots à Kingsley pour lui faire faire un portoloin pour la maison parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il souffre de nouveau de cette épreuve. Quel genre d'idiot prenait un enfant sur un long trajet?

Passant à travers le contrôle et la sécurité des frontières, Harry contourna la collection de bagages, se rendant compte qu'il devra probablement faire du shopping à un moment donné. Il détestait les courses, il détestait ça vraiment. Habituellement, Harry utilisait l'ordre des hiboux pour tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui avait l'avantage supplémentaire d'éviter tout contact avec les gens.

Les gens normaux qui voulaient faire du shopping sortait de chez eux, ce qui était ennuyeux pour Harry avec les journalistes qui cherchaient à photographier tous ses mouvements, sans parler des fans qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention. C'était généralement trop pour Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre et a donc refusé de le rendre inconfortable en public.

La foule occasionnelles de l'aéroport ont suffi à rendre Harry un peu nerveux et extrêmement tendu. Il s'est réconforté avec le fait qu'il avait sa baguette et pouvait l'utiliser si nécessaire sans la sortir. Il n'était pas protégé mais il était toujours plus à l'aise avant d'avoir trouvé l'équipe avec laquelle il allait travailler. Il espérait que les choses pourraient être plus calmes pour lui maintenant qu'il était en Amérique moldue, après tout, personne ne le connaissait ici.

Le cœur d'Harry coulait quand il est sorti, dans la région des arrivées, une foule de gens s'était amassée, certains prenait des photos, d'autres généralement bourdonnant d'excitation. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'aucun des problèmes ni le battage public n'était pour lui. Une vague de soulagement déferla sur lui à mesure que cette réalisation le frappa et il souri réellement quand il se rendit compte que tout le bruit était pour quelqu'un qu'il reconnu : Tony Stark.

Il était sans son costume d'Ironman aujourd'hui, portant un jean et un t-shirt simples, des lunettes de soleil posées au sommet de sa tête alors qu'il signait des autographes et souriait à certaines femmes qui l'approchaient, lui disant combien il est incroyable.

En scrutant la foule, Harry aperçut quelques visages supplémentaires qu'il reconnaissait à partir des images qu'il avait reçues. Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton. Harry était un peu déçu que Thor ne soit pas présent. C'était un surhumain que Harry voulait approcher et personnellement s'il pouvait.

Se sentant un peu maladroit et ne sachant pas comment se présenter, Harry se dirigea vers les super-héros rassemblés. Il était plutôt conscient de lui-même alors qu'il se rendait compte que Clint et Natasha avaient l'air plutôt malheureux et même un peu ennuyés. Steve était debout, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine semblaient extrêmement impressionnants alors qu'il scrutait la foule et Bruce semblait un peu nerveux d'être dans un endroit si occupé, ce dont Harry pouvait comprendre. Il n'était pas aussi friand de la foule.

C'est Steve qui repéra Harry d'abord, les deux faisant un contact visuel à travers la masse de personnes. Il se tourna pour dire quelque chose aux autres avant qu'il ne commence à faire son chemin à travers le rassemblement animé des vacanciers qui revenaient, vers Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'homme étonnant qui l'approchait. Il était vêtu simplement de pantalons beiges et d'un t-shirt blanc, mais la simplicité de la tenue ne le rendait que plus impressionnant.

"C'est sympa de te rencontrer Harry", dit Steve alors que les deux se rejoignaient, Steve lui tendait la main pour serrer celle d'Harry, ce qu'il fit. Le geste était chaud et doux, le sourire sur le visage de l'aîné le rendant plus beau.

"Toi aussi, Steve," reprit Harry en souriant à l'Avenger. Il commençait à souhaiter qu'il ai pris le temps de s'arrêter dans une salle de bains avant de rencontrer ses futurs coéquipiers. Steve était debout devant lui habillé, les cheveux blonds étaient peignés sur un côté alors que Harry savait qu'il était plutôt débrailler du long vol, ses cheveux sans doute un gâchis et il ne voulait même pas penser à quoi son haleine sentait.

"Avez-vous des sacs?" Demanda Bruce en revenant derrière Steve et semblait un peu timide alors qu'il les interrompait sans se présenter correctement, voulant faire une sortie rapide.

"Non", déclara Harry avec regret, "j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés alors que je quittais mon appartement ce matin, je devais les laisser derrière".

"Difficulté?" demanda Natasha quand elle et Clint rejoignirent les trois. Son ton montrait son mécontentement alors qu'elle levait le nez vers le jeune homme devant elle, faisant clairement savoir ce qu'elle pensait de sa présence ici avec eux. Dans ses yeux, il n'était pas digne d'être parmi eux.

"J'ai été attaqué", dit Harry en prenant son ton assez facilement et en allant sur la défensive lui-même. Si elle n'était pas correct, il ne le serait pas lui aussi. Il avait eu assez d'expérience de sorciers essayant de le tuer, il ne pensait pas que Natasha gagnerait contre lui, même avec sa liste assez impressionnante de compétences.

"Peut-être devrions-nous laisser cette discussion pour un endroit plus privé", suggéra-t-il, nettement plus marqué par la menace de toutes les querelles au milieu de l'aéroport. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter alors qu'il comptait mentalement le nombre de civils innocents qui mourraient s'il perdait son contrôle.

"Oui", déclara Steve, "Si nous pouvons enlever Stark de ses admirateurs". Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait dans la direction de Tony, n'approuvant pas le comportement égoïste qu'il manifestait. Il se souvenait d'un moment où c'était lui et il ne l'avait pas oublié.

La tension entre leur petit groupe rendait Harry un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était indésirable parmi les Vengeurs. Peu importe qui avait demandé l'aide de Kingsley, il n'avait pas demandé l'avis de ceux qui se trouvaient ici.

«Il peut s'occuper de lui-même», dit Natasha avec raideur, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule où Tony posait maintenant pour une photo avec un sourire charmant et faisait aussi le signe de la paix avec trois fan-girls excitées qui avaient des tops bas qui exposait leurs seins et déclarait leur amour pour Ironman.

"Je suis sûr qu'il suivra quand il se rendra compte que nous partons", affirma Clint, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, sans regarder dans la direction de Harry. Il n'avait pas tant reconnu le jeune homme depuis son arrivée, clairement déterminé à être très distant envers lui.

"Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra pas manquer le Shawarma", déclara Bruce, déchiré entre la désapprobation et l'amusement, mais il était d'accord avec Clint que Tony suivrait quand il serait prêt. Il n'était pas le type de gars qui allait avec le flux, il faisait ses propres trucs et ne se souciait de personne d'autre. Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur Tony Stark qui lui étaient inexplicables.

Bruce pensait souvent que tenter de raisonner avec Stark était très proche du raisonnement avec un bambin têtu qui ne voulait pas faire comme on lui disait, sauf que Stark était pire. Difficile, frustrant et généralement une perte de temps et d'énergie, bien qu'il admirait l'esprit de l'homme, c'était quelque chose qu'il enviait.

"Est-ce que j'ose demander ce qu'est le Shawarma?" Demanda Harry, sa voix un peu plus haute qu'un chuchotement alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus près de Steve, saisissant l'occasion de se frotter contre le biceps ferme et de vouloir les toucher beaucoup plus. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler à tout le groupe, surtout quand Clint et Natasha étaient si froid envers lui. Steve semblait assez gentil et Bruce ne semblait pas du tout penser qu'il était là.

"C'est de la nourriture", expliqua Steve, un peu amusé qu'Harry n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant et trop conscient du fait que le jeune homme se rapprochait délibérément de lui, "Un favori de Stark", ajouta t il. Comme il l'avait dit, Steve fit signe au groupe de se diriger vers la sortie. Il pris l'initiative, Harry restant près de lui, toujours incertain sur les autres.

Harry n'était peut-être pas sûr d'être accepter dans le groupe sans poser de questions, ce qu'il avait cru, mais il ne se plaindrait pas du fait qu'il était là. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu après tout, être à nouveau assigné, lutter contre ceux qui devaient être combattu. Il était plus qu'heureux de prendre un siège en arrière pour le moment et simplement observer pendant un moment, et quelle vue il devait observer. Il avait trois hommes très grands et musclés à craindre et puis il y avait Bruce, bien sûr, qui n'était pas aussi grand ou aussi musclé que les autres, mais il était encore un homme impressionnant.

Il s'était branché avec autant de sorciers et de sorciers qu'il pouvait chez lui, et il était dans un autre pays qu'il donnait de nouveaux matériaux. Cependant, l'avantage supplémentaire d'être dans un autre pays était que personne ne savait qui il était. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de la presse ou de quelqu'un qui le jugeait, il était juste un homme et il pouvait dormir avec celui qu'il voulait.

"Bien, cela ne peut pas être pire que la merde qu'ils ont servi dans l'avion", déclara Harry avec un sourire forcé et riant. Il entendit Clint dire quelque chose amusé juste derrière lui, mais Harry ne réussi pas à l'entendre.

Steve souri au commentaire: "Je n'en serais pas si sûr", a-t-il répondu alors qu'il s'approchait de la sortie. Harry ne pris pas la peine de se tourner pour voir les réactions des autres, pas quand Steve lui souriait si doucement. Steve sortit du bâtiment avant d'ouvrir la porte pour que Harry le suive.

Bruce est venu ensuite, suivi de Natasha, Clint fermant la marche, tous sens en alerte, Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'ils semblaient tous former une sorte de cercle protecteur autour de lui. Ils furent tous un peu soulagés lorsque Tony commença à se diriger vers la sortie aussi, saluant ses nombreux fans adorateurs qui essayaient de le suivre, se tournant pour leur faire des bisous avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe des Avengers plus Harry sur le trottoir à l'extérieur dans la chaleur étouffante .

"Alors, où est-il?" Demanda Tony en mettant ses lunettes de soleil et en regardant autour de ses amis, enroulant ses manches, exposant ses avant-bras toniques alors qu'il les croisait sur sa poitrine, les biceps saillant. C'était bien qu'il ai couvert ses yeux parce que quand Natasha lui indiqua Harry, Tony ne pouvait s'arrêter de froncer les sourcils. Harry n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. "D'accord alors, je pensais que tu serais ... plus grand."

"Je vais travailler à améliorer cela", répliqua Harry avec une main sur ses yeux, donnant à Tony son meilleur sourire. Stark souri réellement en réponse, aimant la réplique impertinente et la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait été livrée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait aimer Harry.

"Voyage léger?" demanda t il avec amusement, remarquant qu'Harry ne semblait pas avoir de sacs avec lui.

"Tu veux dire que les gens petits ont besoin de changer de vêtements, ... hein, qui aurais pu y pensé", rétorqua Harry alors que deux grosses voitures noires arrivaient devant eux, les deux semblant plutôt officiels avec le logo S.H.I.E..D. sur les portes.

"Je t'aime bien", déclara Tony en pointant son doigt vers Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, c'est ce qui semblait être un compliment élevé pour Tony Stark. Harry ne s'attendait pas à aimer Tony autant, il avait l'esprit sûr, après tout, Stark avait créé de nombreuses choses impressionnantes, même s'il n'avais pas compris le costume Iron Man. Tony ressemblait beaucoup à ce que Harry pensait que Fred et George pourraient être transformés en une seule personne avec un peu de Seamus.

En pensant à ses amis resté chez lui, le sourire tomba de ses lèvres assez vite et il fallait trouver quelque chose pour se concentrer avant de permettre à ses souvenirs de l'accabler. Pour cacher comment il se sentait, Harry se recentra sur les voitures qui étaient arrivées pour eux où un homme d'âge moyen était sorti.

Harry devait prendre un moment pour observer cet homme car il ne savait pas qui il était, il n'avait pas été dans les dossiers qu'il avait envoyés. C'était un monsieur assez sérieux, vêtu d'un costume noir et portant un valise en métal, qu'il mit sur le sol devant Tony.

"Mr Stark", salua l'homme alors qu'il tendait la main pour Tony. Harry se tenait près de Steve observant tout et il ne manquait pas les hordes de fans qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, cherchant à suivre Tony hors de l'aéroport. Clint et Natasha avaient également vu les hordes se diriger dans leur direction et s'étaient regrouper autour d'Harry, presque comme si ils le protégeaient, quelque chose qui rendait un peu confus Harry.

"Happy", reprit Tony, reconnaissant l'homme et acceptant le geste qu'Happy offrait. Harry pensait que c'était un nom plutôt étrange pour un homme, mais il n'allait pas le remettre en question, trop content de l'observer pour le moment.

"TONY ON T'AIME !" Un chœur de filles cria en partant de l'aéroport, essayant clairement de suivre Stark, qui se tournait pour leur sourire, leur donnant une petite signe.

"Devons-nous nous déplacer?" Demanda Bruce en regardant autour de lui nerveusement, se sentant plutôt exposé à l'air libre. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner aux fans d'Ironman la possibilité de les entourer, ce qui semblait qu'ils étaient plus que disposés à faire pour obtenir un morceau de Tony.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ton ego soit bien dans une voiture, Stark", dit Steve en tournant le dos aux femmes qui hurlaient, conduisant Harry vers les véhicules qui les attendaient.

"Bien, je n'avais plus l'intention de voyager dans la voiture", rétorqua Tony avec son sourire alors qu'il appuyait un bouton sur sa montre et que la mallette que Happy avait mise à leurs pieds commença à se développer et à se déployer dans ce qu'Harry reconnu comme étant le costume d'Ironman.

"Pas mal", commenta Harry alors qu'il détaillait Tony maintenant qu'il était Ironman. Il pourrait certainement apprécier combien Stark avait l'air vêtu de rouge et de métal d'or. Pourtant, Harry était assez sûr que Tony Stark était un homme qui aurait l'air bien dans tout ce qu'il portait, ou en fait avec rien du tout.

"Stark, couvre-nous du ciel, Barton, Romanoff dans la voiture derrière, Banner avec Potter et moi", déclara Steve, en réalisant que Tony utilisant son costume pour voler jusque chez lui était plutôt une bonne idée. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un regardait les voitures d'en haut.

Harry regardait Steve comme s'il était légèrement fou, il pensait que tout cela était un peu trop s'il était honnête. Il était un nouveau membre de l'équipe mais il ne pensait pas que cela nécessitait un traitement spécial. Il voulait également voir Ironman décoller et ne se laissera pas entraîner dans la voiture avant de l'avoir vu.

"On se voit dans dix minutes", déclara Tony, en dirigeant cela vers Harry juste avant que son masque ne glisse en place et qu'il ne se projette dans les airs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les fangirl se retournant à la vue de leur idole en train de s'envoler.

"Dans la voiture, Harry", dit Bruce doucement, sachant qu'ils devaient partir.

Harry, cependant, souri juste : "Oh non, après vous", dit-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers Steve et dirigeant ses yeux de haut en bas, sur le corps musclé du bel homme. "Je serais un idiot pour manquer l'occasion de me blottir entre deux hommes beaux dans le siège arrière d'une voiture".

Steve et Bruce partagèrent un coup d'œil entre eux qui était un mélange d'horreur et d'amusement avant que Bruce ne monte dans le véhicule, Harry le suivit avant que Steve n'arrive, en fermant la porte derrière lui et ils partirent, en direction de la tour Stark.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? Perso j'aime beaucoup le caractère d'Harry ! On a un début de rencontre qui se poursuivra dans le chapitre 3 alors patience !

Une petite Review ?

A la semaine prochaine soit mercredi 2 août !


End file.
